Pancakes Can Be Erotic Too
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: Akira x Akechi (mild x Pancakes at the start); WARNING! WARNING! INTENSE SMUT! READ IN INCOGNITO MODE!; (fanfiction seriously needs 'smut' as a genre)


**This is a joint request from many people on the Phansite PMs. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Akechi sits across the bar from Akira. He stares at the beautiful pancakes the boy made for him specifically. He didn't know what he loved more at that point; Akira, or the pancakes.

Akechi leans in. He's so captivated by the delicious smell he almost misses the way Akira catches his chin. When he got to his senses, Akechi realised Akira had a strip of pancake dribbled in syrup hanging from his slightly-parted mouth. Akechi's mouth watered. Such an erotic display privy to only him. He felt delighted simply staring, even as Akira leaned in.

Akechi's heart beat faster.

The sound echoed through his ears as his vision tunnelled upon the soaked pancake strip. His eyes clouded over, framed by incredibly long eyelashes. The pounding in his chest became instinctive, urging him to close the distance between himself and Akira. This highschooler may have been his biggest foe, but in the alcove of this hidden café on such a sodden day, with no one to see, to hear, _to judge…_

Akechi roughly grabbed hold of Akira's shoulder, half-dragging him over the counter to steal that strip of precious pancake from his lips then having a taste of Akira as well. Even at this angle, Akira didn't seem to mind. In fact, he relaxed into the murderer's arms, letting himself be ensnared into the spider's web. Akira didn't even fight back when Akechi's tongue intruded into his mouth, instead opting to open his mouth wider, tongue pliant. Akechi's gut rolled. This subservient behaviour enticed his hidden dominant nature, but reminded him of his pathetic excuse of a _mother_ —

Akechi's thoughts were interrupted as Akira pulled away. Had he said that aloud?

"Come on." Akira tugged at Akechi's sleeve in the direction of the attic stairs.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Akechi's mind was dazed somewhat from the kiss and introspection, but his original thoughts of Akira's servantly behaviour immediately disappeared at the sight of the boy's dark steel-like eyes. They brought something out in Akechi. Something dissipated. Immoral. _Corrupt_.

When time sped up once more, Akechi's surroundings had shifted from the café's downstairs interior to dusty walls and a cluttered makeshift bedroom. He barely had any time to process this as he was quickly pressed into the bed, a hand brushing his stomach. The other hand worked at his clothes, deftly unbuttoning each layer of his uniform with a proficiency that no mere armature would possess. It was becoming more and more apparent that Akechi may have bitten more than he could chew.

" _Gahh!_ " Akechi couldn't bite back a startled gasp, especially when Akira's mouth was sending wicked pleasures along his long neck. His back arched when Akira sucked on his pulse-point, drawing out illicit moans from his willing body. The hand at his stomach teased his belly button, the thumb entering and exiting the small hole in sensual cycles that made Akechi's heart stutter.

His toes curled, suddenly feeling bare despite Akechi not remembering when he'd taken off his shoes. The thought flew by his head, though, as Akira's tongue reached his nipple.

" _Nghhh!_ " The sounds coming from him were deplorable. Wanton. _Explicit in all forms of the word_. As Akira played with his stomach and torso, Akechi's aroused mind embraced this new level of depravity with open arms. Without even going near his most sensitive area, this boy, this _Phantom Thief_ , had managed to stimulate him to the point of degeneracy where every little sigh from the being above him brought sparks to his skin's surface all on its own.

Baby soft skin met more heated flesh, telling Akechi that they were both completely naked. He would've laughed at the level of skill the Thief Leader possessed had said Leader not moved his mouth back up to meet Akechi's.

Unlike earlier, Akira held all control. Akechi didn't even bother to battle for dominance as the remnants of maple syrup invaded his mouth. The sweet flavour made Akechi lift his knees in delight, boxing in Akira's hips and legs so they rested between them. Akechi brought his hands up to steady Akira's body and to bring his face in closer.

This precious draught of malevolent heat between his thighs burned for attention, and throbbed each time Akira's tongue flicked across the roof of his mouth, coupled with Akira's thumb in his belly button now moving faster and harder. It massaged and pained him all at once. The sensation built within itself, causing Akechi's muscles to tense involuntarily and hips to buck slowly. He was unused to all these sensations, but each one dragged him down further into a pit deeper than Mementos with no way to get out.

Akira seemed to know more about Akechi's reactions, and proves as much when he brought their hips together at a rough jagged angle. The painful friction caused Akechi to cry out in extreme pleasure as the sensation within him spiked. His eyes rolled back as he turned his head to the side. Akechi's slit eyes caught sight of Akira's other arm perched next to his head. He had half an idea to destroy the boy's pillar of support, forcing the teen to collapse onto Akechi so he'd show _exactly_ what kind of things he had in mind.

Another jagged thrust of skin on hardened skin melted that thought to a sloppy mess.

From on top of him, Akechi could hear Akira's haggard breathing, as though the boy was holding himself back greatly. Akechi growled, bringing their hips together on his own. The angle was harsh and the friction that accompanied it nearly drove Akechi over the edge, but Akira's arm shook, and the hand pressing into Akechi's bellybutton hadn't resumed its electrifying pace. When Akechi looked up, he saw that Akira's usually calm focussed eyes were blown. They glinted in the pale streetlight outside the window. His mouth was open in a silent moan and his legs trembled almost uncontrollably.

 _Such a shame. Nearly toppled that arrogant –_

" _HHhhauuu!_ " Akechi's throat emitted a choked gasp. Akira had cupped his penis in his free hand and pressed into it with what seemed to be all of his remaining strength. The deliciously painful stimulation spiked the waves of pleasure within him and begun to build anew.

Akechi's thoughts completely died out, leaving both his mind and body completely at Akira's mercy.

The hand palming him then moved to wrap around his cock, tightening instinctively when Akechi's back arched and knees trembled.

The movement that proceeded was almost enough to completely overload Akechi's brain.

When Akira moved his hand to the tip, he'd press his thumb into the head, making precum dribble and coat his hand for the return trip. At the base of the rod, Akira would press his fingers into the crease between his thighs and trail his balls. The process was a cycle. One that made it hard for Akechi to fight back even if he wanted to. Every time time his balls were fondled, the feeling of his gut tensing up only heightened and quickened his pounding heart. It was difficult to breathe through the musk and heat. Akira's mouth resuming its neck worship only added to this feeling.

It was only when Akira's hand suddenly picked up speed, foregoing its usual trail between the thighs and balls and head of the dick. Now it only zoomed up and down the hardened rod in tenacious strokes, forcing Akechi to move in time with him whether he wanted to or not. Akira bit into Akechi's neck, sucking particularly hard just under his ear. Akechi tensed completely, overwhelmed with a warm all-encompassing feeling unlike the fire that had originally burned within him. His breath was suddenly knocked out of him as intense pleasurable shudders rocked his body with each stroke of Akira's well-worn hands, a sticky white substance shooting out between the two boys, creating a mess. Akira eventually stopped once the boy was drained of cum, and removed his hand almost unwillingly from the prone form beneath him. He sighed almost wistfully, bringing his lips to pliant ones in a soft kiss.

Akechi could be fun when he wanted to be.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
